


Geralt doesn't Pine

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Geralt's POV, Love Confession, M/M, Pining, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “So, you’ve somehow been even more taciturn than usual.” Jaskier says, interrupting Geralt’s wandering thoughts. A question hidden in the midst of the sentence, prying for more information in the kindest way possible; leaving it up to Geralt to choose whether to answer or not.“Hm.” he starts, trying to buy time to think of anything proper to say besides I want you, Gods I fucking want you, he comes up short as usual, “It’s nothing.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 365





	Geralt doesn't Pine

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts on tumblr and a lovely anon sent me this: pining!geralt  
> and i tried my best to make it work!! if it's OOC, I apologize. Hope you enjoy this anyway~~

Geralt doesn’t _pine_. He definitely doesn’t follow Jaskier with his eyes unwittingly, wherever the bard goes. And Geralt does _not_ melt under Jaskier’s hands, _his warmth_ , as he touches his shoulder, or cleans his hair or- _he doesn’t_.

Except he does.

All the time.

It’s driving him half insane. All the little things keep piling up, up, up, up, until they’ll all fucking fall down and he’ll spill all of it out, and ruin everything. The looks, the touches, the little smiles reserved just for him, the unending chatter (that he had come to love more than anything), the singing (that lured him in, even as he pretended it didn’t), just...everything that made Jaskier.

Being next to him is far more than he can handle, and not enough at the same time. He’s pining for the first time in his very long life, and he’s unsure of how to deal with it.

“So, you’ve somehow been even more taciturn than usual.” Jaskier says, interrupting Geralt’s wandering thoughts. A question hidden in the midst of the sentence, prying for more information in the kindest way possible; leaving it up to Geralt to choose whether to answer or not. 

“Hm.” he starts, trying to buy time to think of anything proper to say besides _I want you, Gods I fucking want you_ , he comes up short as usual, “It’s nothing.”

He can feel Jaskier’s eyes on him, unbelieving and amused, can practically sense his smirk and drinks to ready himself for whatever the bard is going to say next. Knowing that preparing for it is futile, because Jaskier is great at smashing him over the head with the most unexpected, infuriating, weird-

“It’s just, that you keep looking at me like you want to eat me.” at that, Geralt almost spits out his drink, but Jaskier doesn’t stop (when does he ever?), just keeps going, “Which, understandable, I know how I look, why wouldn’t you want to eat me if we’re being honest.”

Jaskier just stares at him, a sly smile on his face, his head resting on his hand, and Geralt has never been more unprepared for anything in his life. He’d rather be hunting a thousand monsters, and still, he hangs onto every single words out of Jaskier’s mouth, hoping, yearning.

At the lack of response, Jaskier laughs, “You know, you could have denied it Geralt, you wonderful, silly, dumb, _dumb_ , man. As lovely as it is, to feel your eyes on me, _and Gods, it’s fucking lovely_ , I’d much rather you actually did something about it.”

Geralt is a man of action more than anything, but the bard loves his words, breathes them in, gets lost in them, finds himself in them. So, Geralt doesn’t act on his feelings, he wants to, so, so much. To just hug Jaskier to his chest, feel his skin, soft and warm, to kiss him breathless, over and over again, until the yearning subsides in his chest. But he doesn’t, “ _I want you._ I think I love you.”

It was his turn to surprise Jaskier apparently; it is rare for him to lose his words - happened once or twice, here and there, but never like this. Jaskier just gapes at him, seemingly chewing on his words, taking his time looking him over, perhaps to see how true Geralt’s words are, he isn’t sure. Time passes by slowly, as he waits for Jaskier to speak, Geralt feels older by the second, minute, hour.

“You think?” simple, direct and to the point.

Geralt sighs, “Really? That’s what you took from what I said?”

“I mean, it could have been a very romantic and beautiful declaration. But the _‘I think’_ ruined it a bit, to be honest.”

“For fucks sake Jaskier. I love you. I love your insufferable mouth, and your annoying attitude, and as much as it grates on my nerves, I don’t think I could ever live without it anymore.”

“Again, could have been more romantic if you didn’t call me insufferable and annoying. A bit insulting really, as confessions of love go. Eh, you just need a little work with your words, but I’ll help you out. I’m fantastic with them.”

“ _Really?_ ” Geralt asked, staring at him exasperated and still, somehow, so very fond.

Jaskier laughs, completely delighted and winks at him, “Oh, right. I love you too, obviously.”

“Yeah, you’re great with words.”

“Do you want me to insult you too?” Jaskier jokes, “How I love your grunts and hm’s, and your gruff exterior, and how you’re so very grumpy and mean. Except you aren’t really. _Mean_. You’re the softest person I’ve ever met, an open bleeding heart, deep down inside. And no matter how many barbs you send my way, you still keep me right next to you. Warm, safe and loved in your huge, lovely arms.”

Geralt wants to hide from his words, from how he looks at him, seriously, tenderly, lovingly. It’s too much, too many emotion, too much honesty, too much heat - Geralt isn’t used to it, thinks he might never be.

No longer joking, Jaskier sweeps Geralt’s hair away from his face, and whispers in his ear, “You weren’t the only one pining Geralt.” and kisses his cheek softly, slowly, “I love you too.”

Geralt pines, and yearns and loves deeply. But so does Jaskier, and maybe, just maybe, they’ll be ok. _More_ than ok. Happy, content, together. He isn’t used to it, it’ll take a while till he is, but he knows Jaskier will be right there next to him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
